Time Shenanigans
by Sonic Squid
Summary: Remember when SheZow chased Mega Monkey through time? Well what if he heard the last name Hamdon being thrown around between the SheZows? He sends someone to spy on the Hamdon family, that's what. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so maybe I shouldn't start a new story but this idea just couldn't wait any longer.**

 **I rewatched the episode where Mega Monkey travels in time to try to 'sheliminate' (so to speak) the first SheZow and I thought "wouldn't it make more sense if he had overheard Guy talking to SheZow and heard the last name Hamdon? That would make it more interesting..." So here it is. Time Shenanigans (Get it?** ** _She_** **nanigans?)**

 **Sorry.**

 **Also does anyone else get extremely confused by the whole SICK acronym? Like, it's spelled properly but criminals starts with a c, not a k...**

 **Idk...This show already doesn't make all too much sense to me and yet I love it so honking much!**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think!**

* * *

SICK, aka the Society of Incredibly Callus Criminals, sat at a table making a new scheme to get rid of SheZow.

"We could trap her in a giant spit bubble," Moctopus suggested.

"No, it'll be too hard to get her to stay still in order to do that," Meg's Monkey said and Moctopus repeated what he had said in a mocking way.

Mega Monkey thought back to when he was almost defeated back in time and remembered the name 'Hamdon' being thrown around a couple times.

He smirked gaining a few confused looks from everyone else in the room.

"Tara!" He ordered, "I need you to look up the last name Hamdon!"

The snot-inspired villain nodded and headed towards a computer just as Mega Monkey said with a cackle, "I'm coming for you, SheZow."

* * *

Guy and Maz were in the She Lair playing video games on Shila's screen.

KO! The game shouted as Guy had won, yet another, round of X-Treme Weasel Wrestling. Maz pouted when he saw that Guy had beat his high score.

"No fair! I call a rematch!" Maz insisted and Guy was about to respond when the doorbell rang.

"Kelly!? You home!?" Guy called hoping that his sister would get the door. When he heard no response he slowly got up to answer the door.

The impatient person at the door rung again and Guy started walking a bit faster, "Yeah, yeah I'm coming," He said.

He opened the door to a brown-haired women with glasses, a tan trench coat, dark wash jeans and some brown high-healed boots with zippers going down the back.

"Um, who are you?" Guy asked the lady standing before him.

"I'm one of your mother's friends. May I come in?" The woman asked and Guy opened the door further, ushering her in. She sat at the couch and took out her iPhone. It had a pitch black case with the word 'SICK' written in small letters at the bottom.

When Guy saw this he raised an eyebrow, " _Weird. Must be some old lady band_." He thought, "My mom and dad should be home soon. They're with Kelly at some lame SheZow comic con that I wasn't invited to."

The truth was that the con was a small one and they didn't ask SheZow to be a part of it this time.

"You're a fan of SheZow?" The woman asked as she made eye-contact with Guy. Her hazel eyes burning into his.

"Duh, who isn't? She's one of the coolest superheroes out there!" Guy suddenly got a confident expression as he said this, puffing out his chest a bit and putting his hands on his hips. When he did so, the woman spotted a pink ring with the trademarked 'S' on it.

"I can see you really like her considering you're wearing her ring."

Guy visibly froze in place, trying to think of what to do. Ironically, not many people had noticed his ring before, it's always been kind of a subtitle thing. After a couple seconds the gears in his brain began working and he forced a smile, "Yeah. It's my prized possession. I couldn't possibly take it off."

Not tecnically a lie.

"Intresting..." The woman smirked, which made Guy oddly uncomfortable, and looked back at her phone. A couple moments passed before clicking sounds came from the phone, showing that she was typing something.

Just then, Maz came running down the stairs saying, "Who was at the door?"

Guy jumped a bit when he was suddenly scared by his best friend, "Oh right, Maz this is...what's your name?" He realized he had never gotten her name.

"Just call me Reiley," She said making eye contact with Maz, making him feel uncomfortable too. He could've sworn he saw her hazel eyes become a vicious red for a moment before she looked back at her phone screen.

"...Weird..." Maz said quietly to Guy and he nodded awkwardly.

The house was silent for five minutes strait as Maz and Guy watched their visitor type away at her phone.

"Well if you need us, Maz and I will be upstairs playing video games..." Guy said and dragged his friend by his shirt collar over towards the steps. They walked up together and, once they got there, slammed the door to Guy's room shut.

Guy opened up the closet door and slid down the pole before Maz could even question him on what he was doing. Once they had gotten down to the Shecrete Lair, Guy started interrogating Shela.

"I need the details on someone named Reiley," Guy said quickly and began looking through his sister's huge stack of SheZow comics.

Shela's screen suddenly filled up with 1's and 0's as she searched for what Guy was looking for.

"Um...what's going on?" Maz asked as he walked over to his friend who skimmed through an issue of SheZow before answering.

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"I knew Reiley looked familiar! Check it out, she's SICK's spy. Known as the best of the best and she's sitting upstairs right now probably texting Mega Monkey!" Guy panicked and Shela decided to join into the conversation.

"And I have security cameras set up around the house. We can zoom in on what she's typing," Guy and Maz ran up to the super-computer anxiously as she pulled up the live footage.

The zoomed image was surprisingly clear. Her text read ' _I'm currently in the SheZow household but the girl isn't home right now. Just two boys. The girl's at some disgusting SheZow convention._

Guy and Maz turned to face each other before saying, "Uh oh..." At the same time.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry, this will be a multi-chapter story! I'm also not usually someone who'll leave a story while its in progress. I update pretty quickly so this most likely won't be left on a cliffhanger.**

 **I'm sorry for the OC but I didn't want to send in one of the show's main villains, they're all so...cheesy...**

 **I _almost_ just typed sheesy instead of cheesy. *sigh* this show's gonna be the end of me XD**

 **So if you're new to my stories then I'm going to explain a little something that I like to call an author's game. It's where I ask some sort of question about me and you guys try to guess. Whether the answer lies somewhere in the chapter or my bio, you have to figure it out. The answer might even be in my YouTube channel ;). Just leave what you think in the reviews and PM me if you have any questions. So, here it goes;**

 **AUTHOR'S GAME! What's my favorite song?**

 **(Hint: In my bio)**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you review! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You have no idea how hard this story is to write. I spent weeks trying to write the last chapter and finally got inspiration to finish it right before I left for a big trip. That's why this chapter is gonna come so late.**

 **This is one of those stories where I know how it's gonna end and how it started but I don't know how it's gonna build up to that...oh well.**

 **And now to respond to some of the reviews I got;**

 **hyperphycomaniac: Yes, you will have to wait to find out. As for the Sheila thing, I don't think I'd trust her either (; it just helped the plot move forward and it kinda makes sense. Like what if Guy's in a pickle similar to this one. Sheila will know just what to do! I do, however, trust Sheila to stay out of bathrooms and stuff o.O**

 **StanleyPines: Thanks! Glad you liked it :)**

 **TheyTookMyUsername: (Sorry about your username, hope you get it back, lol) Yeah I don't really have any SheZow ships and I'm bad at writing any stories with ships in them anyways so, you're welcome. Btw I'm a girl...and you're right, Kelly did suck at being SheZow. Is it bad that that's one of my favorite SheZow episodes? I hope this chapter makes you enthralled enough to 'kick a like'.**

 **(It's a think he/she does)**

 **Anywho I'm gonna shut up now so you can read this chapter (holy cheese this is a long Author's Note!)**

* * *

Guy suddenly broke out into hysterics, "Kelly's a terrible SheZow! Boy is she wrong," He laughed but stopped awkwardly when he noticed no one else was laughing with him.

"We need to figure out what this girl's up to, and fast!" Maz said.

"You got it," Guy responded and said his signature battle cry, "You go girl!" His ring glowed pink as his logo spun around him a few times, transforming Guy Hamdon into Megadale's own SheZow.

Sheila, however, had another idea, "Maybe it'll be better if we just spy on her a bit longer. She could hold valuable information and it might be a risk for you to be walking around as SheZow right now."

Guy had to admit, she had a point. He frowned before saying, "She-yeah," In the most bored and monotones voice he could possibly conjure up.

* * *

The team continued to read the messages sent back and fourth between her and who they assumed was Mega Monkey.

 _MM: Do you know when the girl will be back?_

 _R: Not precisely but I'm sure the boy isn't aware either._

 _MM: Try to find anything in the house that could possibly be linked with SheZow._

 _R: Got it._

Reiley stood up and began making her way around the house. She decided to take photos of anything that could be useful to her. She took pictures of Aunt Agnus, a family photo from some sort of water part and Kelly's SheZow comic books.

That was when something caught her eye. It was the ring that SheZow wore.

"I bet that ring is what gives her access to her powers. If I can get rid of it, then SheZow'll be powerless," She said quietly to herself, a smirk growing on her face.

 _MM: Find anything?_

 _R: As a matter of fact, I did. I'm going to bet that SheZow gets her powers from the ring she wears. If we got rid of it then that means we can say good bye to her powers._

 _MM: Shenominal work, Agent R! I want you to get that girl and bring her to me as soon as she arrives back at her home._

 _R: Will do, sir._

Reiley smiled at her success in finding SheZow's weakness, besides her hair.

The text messages made Guy extremely uncomfortable, "I think I'm gonna be sick," He said looking a little pale, "I'm gonna go get some water. I'll be right back," he walked out of the lair and headed downstairs for the water where he bumped into a snooping Reiley.

"Sorry about that, didn't see you there," Reiley apologized with fake sincerity. She extended her arm to help Guy up who took it with a small grin. She felt something on his finger and opened up her grip a bit to see what it was. She held back a villainous smile as she saw the signature SheZow ring.

"Uh, thanks for the hand," Guy said awkwardly, realizing that she had been holding onto his hand for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"No problem," Reiley smiled and it made Guy feel even for uneasy than he already did.

Guy began walking towards the kitchen once again and said a quick, "I'll be right back, I'm just getting some water," and with that he was gone.

When he left Reiley took out her phone and began texting Mega Monkey once more.

 _R: I've got some extraordinary news!_

 _MM: The girl came home early?_

 _R: Close, the girl isn't the one with the ring, they boy is. I think his name is something along the lines of Guy Hooshtown or whatnot. Whatever his name is, he's SheZow. Not his sister._

 _MM: Really? But it doesn't make any sense! Only a girl came be SheZow. Not some boy who's name is literally Guy._

 _R: I'm serious, sir. I saw the ring with both of my eyes. He's definitely SheZow._

 _MM: Good. Kidnap him now!_

 _R: I can't do that yet. His weird friend is still here. He could be a nuisance to our plan. We need to find a way to get rid of him too._

 _MM: Whatever you choose to do, make it quick! I can't wait forever!_

 _R: You can count on me, Sir!_

* * *

Guy walked back down the the lair and Sheila told him about everything that had happened.

"Ugh! I knew that whole helping me up thing was just a way to get the ring!" Guy complained. It could've gone on longer but it was cut short by Sheila giving him some useful information.

"It seems that the whole run-in earlier was actually an accident. She clearly didn't know until she saw the ring," Sheila said, "I didn't get the last group of texts, though. The most recent one was of Reiley telling Mega Monkey about you being SheZow, not Kelly."

"Awe crud," Guy said, sounding upset and annoyed.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so honking tired right now! It's almost 3 in the morning and I was half-asleep when I wrote this so excuse my possibly horrible writing/even worse spelling than usual.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this and, as always, please R &R. It makes me very happy! **

**See you all next chapter and thanks for reading! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wasn't expecting this story to get a single review, so much as 7. Sure it's not** ** _that_** **much but more than expected.**

 **Yep.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it. I also wanna know what you guys wanna see happen in future chapters. I'm not planning on having any romance between anyone (trust me, you wouldn't want that from me. I literally suck butt at that kind of thing...okay maybe not literally. That's just disgusting)**

 **Im gonna get right into this chapter and hope it doesn't take me three hours to make this one considering my usual time to write a chapter is around an hour and a half at most. Maybe 45 minutes at least. I'll I don't time myself but I know it's around an hour.**

 **(Update two days later: I never did get 'right into this chapter')**

 **Im gonna shut up now...ENJOY!**

* * *

The group checked back up on the security camera screen but nobody was there. Guy and Maz took a few steps closer to see what was going on when a creepy face appeared on the screen and it blacked out. The boys let out two girlish screams as they fell backwards, frightened by the jumpscare.

"I guess this girl's a bit stronger than we thought, huh?" Maz voiced the obvious and Guy nodded in agreement.

"Should I go now or should I keep waiting?" Guy looked up to Sheila for an answer but she didn't respond, "Sheila?" Guy asked warily. The same face appeared on Sheila's screen and it went blank. All of the power went out in the house and it was pitch dark...

Until the emergency lights were turned on in the lair.

"This is creeping me out, man," Maz said, his voice quiet and shaky. Sheila's screened turned back on but it just showed green 1's and 0's in random orders with a black background. All of the screens in the house did the same before a video was broadcasted through.

" _Hello, SheZow,_ " A masked figure said. Their voice was similar to Reiley's but it was a bit deeper and had a creepy echo to it. The figure gave the boys shivers to see.

"What do you want you freak!" Guy demanded.

" _Freak? Oh such a harsh word, especially coming from your mouth,_ " Guy swore that, if they weren't wearing that mask, they'd be smiling.

Guy struggled to find words as his brain tried to process what he was just told. So finally, he asked, "What do you mean...?"

The figure laughed. It was cold and the echo felt ten times as creepy, " _You're some kid walking around with these weird superpowers. Frowned upon by your own father. Don't you sometimes think that nobody accepts you? Your friend is probably only still here becuase he's afraid of what you could do to him if he had left your side. I'm just as much of a **freak** as you are,_ " Every word clung onto Guy like hair to a balloon.

And it hurt.

Bad.

"Maz?" He looked to his best friend to clarify if she was right.

"Dude, don't tell me you believe her..." Maz said sounding hurt. When he was met with no respons, he deflated. There was a long, heart crushing silence before Guy finally spoke up.

"She's not wrong..."

Maz shot up, looking at his friend. His usually quirky smile was replaced with a serious look.

"I'm not normal. _Normal_ is going out to a baseball game without having to worry about the next attack a smart purple monkey will give. _Normal_ is being able to set a volleyball without it being sent through the roof. _Normal_ is having a nightmare that won't send you through a realm of insanity," Guy's shoulders drooped. He had never wanted to give up the ring so badly.

"What're you talking about, man? You're totally normal!" Maz tried to encourage. Both boys were completely oblivious to what was going on just in front of them on the screen. Reiley was now sitting there. Her eyes a strange shade of red, her hair ravel black, and a hoodie.

She smiled.

She smiled becuase this was her plan all along. She didn't need to kidnap Guy or anything to get him to get rid of that ring. All she had to do was make him believe he didn't want it anymore. Then it wouldn't be so hard to get him to let it go.

"I'm sure you're just _dying_ to give me that ring," She said. Guy looked up and was surprised by her sudden change in appearance. He quickly shook it off and looked down at his hand.

The ring wrapped around his finger like a weight he could barely carry. If any more weight was added on, he'd drop the weight, "Maybe I am..." He said more to himself than anyone else.

"What're you doing, man?" Maz asked sadly.

"What I should've done long ago. I'm giving away my powers," Guy said and Maz gasped loudly. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Yes! Just bring me the ring and you don't have to deal with anymore insane battles. You can sit and relax. Nothing will hold you back from having everything easy. Everyone will accept you, even your father," Reiley persuaded.

Guy looked back down at the ring once more in deep thought. His face reflected off of its shiny surface. He looked back up at Reiley with the most serious face he had ever given and held out his hand to her.

She smiled and somehow reached her hand through the TV and brought him to her. Her arm was a similar design to the screen when it came through the TV. Guy was pulled through the screen with a swoosh and Maz was left behind with his mouth opened so wide that he could catch a frisbee.

* * *

 **A/N: This story is going to be extremely short becuase there's not too much to work with. If you want a longer story then please tell me what you want to see in the reviews (R &R)**

 **Yes, this did take an intense turn but it was so I could figure out a way for Guy to give away his power. Sorry if he seems OOC but just imagine if you were asked a similar question. You wouldn't be all, "Oh haha now I realize that nobody will accept me for who I am. This is just relieving," I'm not sure about you but I'd be pretty messed up if I had realized something like that.**

 **As for the creepy moments...I've been watching a lot of Tokyo Ghoul and Attack on Titan lately and may I just say that Kaneki looks flipping awesome with white hair! Super cool!**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, I'm not gonna lie, I wasn't expecting such a positive response from this story! Thanks so much!**

 **Now to answer some of your reviews:**

 **StanleyPines: Thanks :D**

 **Candykaykay2001: Tokyo Ghoul is literally my favorite anime! It's SOOO good! I was planning to do a Tokyo Ghoul story in the future ;) (I like your profile picture)**

 **TheyTookMyUsername: You're completely correct! And yes, making puns is definitely a power that I am proud to somewhat have! As for his finger, he won't cut it off (spoiler alert!) ever seen Ben 10? I was gonna have a similar thing to how that one alien guy was trying to get Ben's watch off. It will be painful though. I planned on not cutting any limbs off though.**

 **hyperphycomaniac: Why thank you. I enjoy writing things like this...is that bad? I agree. It was hard but I found Guy's soft spot! Your ideas are great! I will use some but others kinda interfere with the plot I had designed. I might twist them around a bit, though.**

 **Now onto the story (sorry for the long author's note)**

* * *

Guy was brought to a world filled with floating 1's and 0's. It had no gravity so Guy was stuck floating there. He looked at his surroundings and felt a bit nervous.

Everything suddenly became a dark room and Guy was forced into a chair where his arms were tied to his side and his legs were tied to the legd of the chair.

"Um...hello?" Guy's voice echoed through the room.

"Hello, Guy," Reiley's voice replied. Guy smirked a bit as he looked down at the pavement floor, "I'm sure you're willing to do as I say, correct?"

Guy nodded a bit, not saying a word. His expression didn't show any emption at all whatsoever.

"Bring it in," Guy heard Reiley's voice come through some speakers Mega Monkey brought in a futuristic device, "This will 'sheliminate' the ring from you finger. It will then extract all of its powers into this beaker. We'll take those powers and put them into a needle where we will inject Mega Monkey with your shemazing powers and take over the world!"

Guy audibly gasped to himself and decided it was about time to start the next phase of his plan.

* * *

Droosha, Boxter and Kelly opened the door to the house to find nobody was in it.

"Maybe Guy just went to Maz's house and forgot to tell us," Droosha hoped as her and Boxter searched the house for Guy. Kelly waited for them to look away before she snuck down to her brother's lair where she found Maz on his knees looking at Sheila with a sad frown.

Sheila's screens were off but the chord was still plugged in so that raised some suspicions.

"Hey, Maz. Where's Guy?" Kelly said casually.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Maz said as a hint of worry made its way into his response.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" Kelly asked worriedly as they made their way back upstairs to tell their parents.

"He was taken by a bad guy right after getting his feelings completely shestroyed!" Maz said assuming that Reiley was most likely not one of Droosha's friends.

The two were sprinting down the stairs as Kelly called for her parents, "Mom! Dad! Guy was kidnapped!"

Droosha and Boxter ran over to Kelly to try to calm her down, "How do you know?" Boxter asked.

Kelly froze, "Um..." She looked over to Maz to get an answer but he just shrugged. That had somehow went over their heads.

* * *

Guy flinched as his hand was suddenly grabbed and yanked out of socket. He winced in pain and felt his arm be put into the machine.

 _There goes my plan._ He thought and the machine was turned on. Guy screamed as the ring was taken from his finger.

Mega Monkey smiled as he watched the powers slowly drain into the beaker. He began to laugh his monkey laugh which was drowned out by Guy's screaming. The machine began to smoke and guy calmed down, the pain going away.

"What happened!?" Reiley yelled angrily. Guy used this moment to his advantage and used his other hand to get his arm out of the machine. Once he did that he, ignoring the pain, untied his legs. Mega Monkey and Reiley didn't seem to notice as they tried to figure out what the heck had just happened to their machine.

With a wince, Guy popped his shoulder back into place and said a confident, "You go girl!" His all-to-familiar logo circled around him but nothing happened, "Oh you've gotta be kidding me."

That was when Reiley noticed Guy's escape, "The boy got away! Get him!" Mega Monkey yelled when Reiley brought Guy's absence to his attention.

Guy began running and didn't look back. He Moctopus suddenly jumped from out of nowhere right in front of Guy. He stopped in his tracks and got ready to turn in another direction just to find that he was completely cornered.

The former super-heroine spotted the beaker with the ring's powers almost completely in there but noticed he had to get through Reiley—who seemed to be his biggest threat so far.

He backed up a few steps before getting ready to make a run for it.

* * *

Kelly and Maz were currently in the back seat of Boxter's police truck. The sirens wailed loudly as they sped through town ignoring any traffic lights. Droosha held her breath as her husband drove recklessly through town.

The two got away with telling their parents that they were pretty sure Guy was taken to SICK Headquarters and they know this becuase Maz heard the bad guys talking about it while he was hiding from them. He said that his GPS could take them there. In all actuality, Maz and Kelly were just going by memory from riding around with SheZow in the Shehicle.

The cop car rounded a corner with a screech and Maz told them that they had made it to SICK Headquarters.

Little did they know, that was their old base. In fact, Guy wasn't even trapped in any of SICK's previous or current locations. Guy was trapped in a place some people referred to as the extracting room. Located in the basement of an abandoned house.

* * *

Guy got ready for it and charged full speed ahead. Reiley got ready to stop him but he dodged her attempt and continued to run for his powers. Reiley chased him down as he ran. He got back to the machine, grabbed the beaker and, when Reiley was perfectly positioned, he kicked over the machine causing it to fall down on Reiley.

He found a small lid on the ground and was about to cap the beaker when a punch was sent to his back, pushing him forward and knocking the wind right out of him. He let out an "oof" sound and stumbled around a bit before catching his composure. He was way too used to some of the 'get out of pain free card' the SheZow suit gave him. It didn't get rid of pain but it made it seem like it hurt less than it did.

A kick was sent to his lower back, pushing the boy down to the ground and dropping the beaker. To broke into hundreds of glass shards and Guy let out an upset, "No!" As he watched his family's name wash away before his eyes. Literally.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I kinda like it but it feels kind of 'meh' to me. Should I start making more puns that range from SheZow puns and anything else I can think of? Tell me in the reviews.**

 **How long has it been since the last update of this story? However long it was, I just wanna say that this chapter was made in a day. Not two, not three, one honking day. New record! In fact, this was surprisingly easy to write.**

 **Thats exactly why I'm questioning how good it is. That and it's 10 minutes away from one in the morning so I need more sleep.**

 **I guess that means goodnight and I'll see you all next time! Bye!**

 **(R &R please)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hate to say it but this story is already coming to an end. This is probably one of my quickest stories I've ever posted! Well, no time to ramble on about that, lets answer some reviews, shall we?**

 **hyperpsychomaniac: Yes. That is correct. I do enjoy making puns though X3. I'm excited to find out what I do with Boxter and Droosha myself XD. Guy will indeed have to make some major changes if he's gonna fight without powers. At least he has experience, though.**

 **TheyTookMyUsername: I am so sorry! I actually refuse to watch any of the reboots just to save myself from what might happen. I'm sorry I had to remind you of this horrible thing...which is why I'll shut up about it now. As for the update thing, yes I realize I need to take a honking chill pill XD but I used to do updates every other day while school was in session, which is why I couldn't chill. As for you glasses comment, I laughed. Really hard.**

 **Candykaykay2001: Thank you! Finally someone understands! I'm just confused as to what the story would be about. Any ideas? I swear I have over 100 photos on my phone of just Danny Phantom fan art screenshots from when I was (and still am) obsessed with that XD. You're welcome for the cliffhanger, by the way ;).**

 **Okay now onto the story!**

* * *

To say Guy was upset is an understatement. He tried to think of a way he could fix it but fell out of luck when he was picked up by the shirt collar by Reiley. She looked at Guy, his eyes meeting hers. They practically exploded with joy when she saw the pain in Guy's eyes.

"You know, this is probably one of the best moment of my life. SheZow is finally powerless and I was the cause of it," She smirked.

"What's your problem!? What did I ever do to you!?" Guy asked, his expression becoming a bit more confident.

"I don't need to tell you my backstory! It won't matter in a few minutes when I finally destroy you for good," Reiley said happily as she brought Guy to a new room. He kicked and squirmed but couldn't get out of her grasp.

 _Man, she's strong_ he thought realizing that she was carrying a 132 pound squirming middle school boy by the collar of his shirt without hesitation. He decided to stop squirming and think for a second.

He was chosen to become SheZow becuase he thought like a villain, so why not use Reiley's attacks against her. Y'know, think like a villain.

They rounded a corner and Guy saw a vase on top of a small table. It was one of those wooden tables that people would keep beside their bed and put things like books and glasses of water on.

So he kicked it.

And the vase went tumbling down.

It broke right at Reiley's feet and shattered against her ankle. She stopped and grunted in pain as a shard of glass made its way into her skin. Guy used the distraction wisely and finally got his way out of her hold.

He sprinted back to the room and was stopped by Moctopus before he could get back. Reiley watched Moctopus stand there staring at Guy and got angry, "Don't just stand there! Attack him already!"

Moctopus was afraid of Reiley, therefore he did as she said. He swung his tentacles at Guy who leaped over them and they slammed into a wall.

"Oh you little...get back here!" The sea monster yelled angrily at Guy as he sprinted around Moctopus and kept running without looking back. If he had looked back, he would've been greeted by one of his enemies angrily chasing him down the hallway.

He slipped a bit as he rounded a corner but kept running until he had made it back. It felt like it took longer to get there than it actually had.

He ran up to the machine and frowned, "Dang it! I can't possibly get my powers back if they're in a puddle on the floor!" Guy felt a bit defeated as the door flung open, revealing an angry Moctopus.

* * *

The Hamdon family, and Maz, made their way around SICK headquarters just to find that Guy wasn't anywhere to be found.

Tears began forming in Droosha's eyes as she began worrying about what the bad guy could've done to Guy. Maz pulled Kelly aside for a moment to have a private conversation with her, "I think I know one other way that we can get Guy back."

Kelly's face lit up with joy. She may tease her twin brother to no end but she loved him nonetheless.

"How!?" She exclaimed as her excited voice echoed through the hallway.

"Okay so there's a good news and a bad news to this. Good news; we might still get there in time to get Guy back. Bad news; we need to get to Sheila to do it," Maz explained. Kelly thought for a moment.

"I guess getting Guy back is worth living on the moon," She sighed and her face became determined, "Let's do this."

Maz was shocked, "Wait I wasn't saying we should bring your parents along," He tried to explain.

"Honestly, Maz, I don't think we have a choice," Kelly replied looking back at her perents. Her dad was conforting her mom who was sobbing into his shirt.

Maz followed her gaze and sighed defeatedly, "I guess you're right. How should we tell them?" He asked. Kelly thought for a moment and realized that there really wasn't any easy was to break it to her dad. He would definitely take it harder than her mom would.

"I guess we'll just have to come straight out to them on the way home," Kelly said with a shrug. Maz nodded in agreement and the two spend the next three minutes persuading their mom to get in the car and go.

They were driving and the car was filled with silence before Kelly decided to speak up, "Um, mom, dad, there's something really important I need to talk to you about."

"What is it sweetie?" Droosha asked. She tried to keep her voice sweet and calm but it sounded a bit shaken.

"So, about Guy, there's a huge secret he's been keeping from you. Guy is..." She tried to find the right words, "Guy is SheZow."

The car suddenly stopped as Boxter slammed on the brakes, "Guy is _what_!?" Kelly and Maz winced at his tone.

Kelly looked over to Maz and he assumed it was his turn to talk, "For almost a year, Guy has been fighting crime as SheZow without you guys knowing. We're telling you the truth because we think we know where Guy is but we couldn't exactly tell you without letting you in on the secret."

Boxter sat in his car seat surprised before he started driving again, "So all this time..." He spoke, his voice laced with confusion.

"Yeah..." Kelly answered for him.

The car was silent the rest of the way home. They all got inside and rushed to Guy's room where the pole was that would lead them to the SheZow lair.

"This is all way too weird," Boxter said, his skin looking pale as he took a few steps into the lair.

Kelly gasped, "Sheila!" She exclaimed noticing the weird patterns on her screen.

"Great the portal thingy is still open!" Maz said as he climbed onto the desk in front of Sheila.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Kelly asked.

"I'm getting back my best friend!" Maz said confidently and jumped into the screen where he was teleported to another part of the world, right outside of a large abandoned-looking building.

* * *

 **A/N: You are very much welcome for the cliffhanger and thanks for reading! Also, thanks for responding to my PMs asking for your opinion. I guess everyone loves a good revealation fic.**

 **I know I do...**

 **A lot...**

 **Too much...**

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review on what you think! I will see you all in the next chapter. Well, I guess I won't tecnically see you since I'm just writing and you're reading and bla bla bla. Sorry, I was rambling again.**

 **BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, this aure is a late update...gosh...sorry. I have volleyball camp going on from the 11th-15th so I won't be able to update for almost a week. I guess that's nothing compared to however long it took me to do this...**

 **Man fanfic writing can be hard sometimes...**

 **I guess I should respond to your reviews now:**

 **hyperpsychomaniac: Yeah, I guess he is :3. Indeed, I guess you could say his powers are...yeah I was gonna make a clever pun but I've got nothin'. I literally just spent 7 minutes thinking of one...what am I doing with my life? Haha literally XD idk why that made me laugh really hard but it did. Indeed, a tenticle slap is no joking matter. I guess with great pain comes great repainability. Yep. Try saying that 10 times fast.**

 **TheyTookMyUsername: I have no idea what you just said but I'll take it as a compliment anyways :D! I like the facial interpretations XD.**

 **Now without further ado, here's chappie 6:**

* * *

"This is all way too cliché," Maz said as he walked up to the iron doors. He pulled a few times to find that they were locked, "Dang it! Now how am I-oh hey look at that," He cut himself off as he found an open air vent placed conveniently above a dumpster.

"Bingo," Maz ran over to the dumpster and climbed on top just to find that the window was just out of reach. He tried jumping a few times but couldn't get a good enough grip. That was when he heard Guy suddenly scream in pain. He paused as he heard his friend being possibly tortured. Tears dared to leak from his eyes.

That was when Kelly came through the portal followed closely by her mom and then her dad.

"I can't reach the air vent. Curse these prepubescent legs," Maz said angrily earning a laugh from Kelly.

"Let me help out," Boxter said and put Maz up on his shoulders, "Droosha and I can't fit so you and Kelly are gonna have to go in without us," He continued as Maz began crawling into the vent and Kelly began climbing onto the dumpster.

 _Once_ they were both in they began crawling.

* * *

Guy's head shot back when he found Moctopus at the doorway.

"I'm gonna rip you to pieces!" He yelled although Guy had to stop himself from laughing. Even though he was probably gonna get ripped to pieces, Moctopus just isn't that threatening.

He stood up just as a tenticle came flying his way and he just barely dodged it by jumping into the air. A few more came and he was able to duck under the first one but got hit in the back by the second one causing him to loose balanced and fall over. He landed face first into the puddle full of his powers.

Guy quickly shook it off and got up just in time for Moctopus to swing again, only this time Guy dodged it with unshelievable speed. Almost as if it was super speed.

The world seemed to move in slow motion as Guy quickly turned back around, grabbed onto Moctopus' tenticle, and send him flying across the room.

"Woah! Did I seriously just do that?" Guy asked as he looked at his hands for some reason.

"Why you little...!" Moctopus began but never finished that statement as he ran over to guy. The boy jumped up, dodging an incoming tenticle, landed on the tenticle causing Moctopus to wince a bit, and lunged forward. His fist making contact with Moctopus' face.

The sea monster hit the ground with a thud and didn't get back up. He was out cold.

That gave Guy some time to be confused. _How the heck did my powers just work!? I'm not even transformed..._ He thought looking back at the pink puddle of power. Then he looked down at the SheZow ring that seemed to be glowing faintly pink.

"Cool!" He exclaimed and ran back to the puddle. He stuck his fist into it and the longer it stayed the brighter the flow got until Guy had to shield his eyes. He looked back and the puddle was gone.

His powers were back.

The boy did a little victory dance, which didn't last long because he heard something that sounded like metal falling to the floor and then two familiar screams.

His first thought; _I recognize those girly screams_ anywhere! That's _Kelly and Maz!_

He ran to where he heard the screams come from and found his best friend and twin sister tied up hanging upside down in a room. There was a single window on the door that allowed Guy to peek in. Guy tried opening up the door but it was locked. He was about to attempt to punch through it with super strength when his hands were forced behind his back.

Guy turned around angrily to fined Reiley standing there, eyes blazing with anger. He squirmed a bit in her grasp before speaking up.

"You just don't give up, do you?" He said sounding like a mix of whiny and angry.

"I could say the same for you," Reiley said and kicked Guy in the back causing him to give a small cry in pain. The boy was sent falling forward and right into the metal door with a loud _clang,_ instantly earning the attention of Kelly and Maz.

They saw Reiley but didn't see Guy, who was now laying on the floor unconscious. Reiley picked him up by the collar of his shirt once more and unlocked the door. It opened with a creak before she tossed Guy into the room as if he was a stuffed animal.

"Here's your friend," Reiley smirked evilly.

"Guy!" The two shouted in unison as they watched their friend/sibling be treated like nothing more than garbage being tossed into the dump.

* * *

 **A/N: This was easier to write than I expected it to be. When I wrote the second half it kinda just flowed like a river with no opsticals...don't ask about the weird analogies. I've been watching a lot of Tenkai Knights lately. That and Generator Rex...**

 **So it's two in the morning and I'm too tired to proofread so I'm sorry for any spelling errors...yeah nothing new...**

 **Thanks for reading now it's your job as by amazing readers ro review and tell be how you felt. I'm sure Guy would appreciate it!**


	7. The End?

**A/N: I'm willing to bet everyone's like "Dude, why hasn't Sonic Squid been posting at all?" Right? No? No one cares? Okay then.**

 **But seriously I'm gonna have to go on hiatus for a while. I'm not sure how long but it won't be too long. It's just that school's about to start and I wanna kinda get into the swing of things before I can update. So I don't turn in homework late and stuff.**

 **Thanks for your support and here's the long awaited 7th chapter.**

* * *

Guy groaned and got up off the cold metal floor and watched as the door shut quickly, scrambling across the floor to try and get in the way just in time.

But he had little to no luck with that.

"Guy! Are you okay?" Kelly asked worriedly.

Guy rubbed his back, "Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm gonna get you guys down from there and we're gonna stop Reiley once and for all!" The ex super heroine said confidently as he balled his hand into a fist.

He quickly flew up and untied the two and they shook of the shock of him being able to use his powers without the suite quite quickly. Who knew what had gone down in there?

They took a moment to let the blood go back into the proper parts of their bodies before moving on.

Guy punched a dent into the door a couple times before finally breaking it off its hinges on the third try. The trio watched as it clang to the floor and they walked through the doorway like nothing had happened.

"I think she went this way," Maz said pointing to the left—the direction he had seen her turn to when she had left.

"Good eye, Maz," Guy complimented as he began running in the direction his friend had told him to go.

He skidded around a corner and heard Maz and Kelly huffing s bit behind him.

"I guess I have superhero stamina," Guy said quietly as he slowed his pace a bit. He stopped suddenly when he found the entrance to a room. There were no visible guards or anything and there was no door to block visitors from walking through the large doorway, but Guy knew there had to be something to stop them.

On the other side of the room they saw a dark silhouette of Reiley and Guy was about to step in when Kelly stopped him.

There was a couple banging sounds coming from the air vent to the right of the trio and they all back up just to find Droosha and Boxter pop out of it.

The silhouette visibly moved and everyone switched their gaze immediately from it to the two adults laying on the floor.

Guy looked back to the room to find that the silhouette was now gone. With a gasp he stepped back cautiously, glancing all around him.

Everyone looked to the boy confused when Kelly and Maz realized the figure's a sense too and began to show fear.

The wall quickly showed a strange green and black pattern as two arms extended out trough the pattern and grabbed onto Guy. One hugged him by the chest and the other clamped his mouth shut.

The remaining survivors screamed as they watched Guy disappear through the portal. The hands came out again and grabbed Droosha by the legs.

Then Kelly, Maz and finally Boxter.

They found theirselves in what seemed like the inside of the portal. Same pattern and everything. A pixelated human shape appeared before focusing and Reiley could be seen.

Guy instantly got defensive and began running for her when she seemed to teleport away. He turned and saw her behind him and only had seconds to regain his composure before launching himself at her once again.

"Guy, stop. It's not working," Kelly said with a board tone.

"Obviously," Reiley said as she teleported once more from one of Guy's attacks. The boy took a few breaths before stopping and sitting down. That was when Reiley began to speak.

"I want you to picture this; The world is already overrun by super villains. Now that I have extracted some of the power collected from the remains of your ring and put it through a DNA Fuser, it has given me a few extra powers. With these powers I will rule the world. You can't stop me now, Guy Hamdon. Not with the small amount of power you have left. That'll only last you a few more hours at most. Face it. You've lost. Deal with it and move on," Reiley said dramatically, anger stepping in a bit.

Guy looked a bit offended, "I'll have you know that I'm a sore loser," he smirked.

Reiley looked lost, "Wait what?"

Before she knew it a blur passed by and she was being held by the shoulders. Guy was climbing her like a jungle gym as she moved around to get him off. Kelly and Maz snickered a bit while the adults were a bit better at hiding their laughter.

"The funny part is that's exactly what he did to a pillow after losing in Yahtzee," Drossha commented quietly and the snickers increased.

Reiley tripped over herself and fell to the floor. She teleported once more with Guy still on her by accident. They were sent to the room with the power extracted. Guy got a mischievous smirk on his face before grabbing onto her arm and speeding it to the machine. She fought back, forgetting completely about her powers for a moment as her arm was forced into the machine and Guy pressed every button on the side panel.

There was a loud flash and Reiley fell unconscious. The Hamdon family, plus Maz, fell through portals into the same room they were in and Reiley's powers were now kept secure in a air-tight jar.

"How are we gonna get back home?" Maz asked suddenly.

"Easy. I still have the Shehicle's keys," Guy said with a smile as he pulled the pink keys out of his pocket.

They all climbed through the vents and got out. Guy pressed a button on the keys and the car came to their side.

* * *

The ride home was silent as Guy drove the car until Boxter spoke up, "So it really is true, huh?" He asked sounding almost sad.

"Yeah but it's not like it's a bad thing," Guy said, his tone giving off the impression he was offended by that comment.

Boxter caught this and quickly responded, "Son, I'm proud of you. I just feel bad for all of the things I've said to and about you," Guy saw his dad's eyes shimmer in the moonlight as he realized his dad was about to cry while thinking about everything.

"Dad, it's cool. You didn't know. I guess it doesn't matter much noe that my powers are gone, though," Guy said sadly.

"It was fun while it lasted," Maz said happily and everyone silently agreed.

* * *

 **A/N: Wait! Don't leave yet! It might not be over yet! If you guys can come up with two Sheesy (cheesy) puns in the comments each then I'll write a bonus chapter on Boxter and Droosha's thoughts. Heck, I'll make it come quickly too!**

 **But if this is the end, I want to say thank you for taking your time to read and review on my story. I really do appreciate it.**

 **Byyyeeee!**


	8. BONUS CHAPTER!

**A/N: I know I said I'd update when you guys make puns but I decided that I'll just do this anyways since this is my only story right now.**

 **This chapter is gonna be Guy and Boxter having a little conversation from Boxter's POV because why not.**

 **Thanks for reading and ENJOY!**

* * *

I walked through the house with a cup of coffe, getting ready for the day.

The kids had just left for school and I was gonna be heading for work soon, but something wouldn't leave my mind. Something that had been bugging me for the past week or two.

My son was SheZow.

I couldn't believe he didn't choose to tell me. It wasn't like there were any consequences. If there were I would've figured out by now.

Him, Kelly and Maz had been keeping this secret from me for who knows how long and I've been hating on SheZow for most of the time I've known about her. Had it been Guy the whole time? Would that mean that, for his whole life, I had been saying bad things about him?

No that wasn't possible. SheZow's always been somewhat around his height right now from what I remember and Guy hasn't always been that tall.

Nothing's making sense, and that's not just my tired brain talking.

I couldn't stand another second without answers. I decided to take Guy out of school and talk with him.

* * *

I called the school and drove to pick up my son. We were silent on the way home before he asked, "Wait why'd you take me out of school? Do I have a dentist appointment or something? Not that I'm complaining..."

He looked at me, his face filled with confusion. He has obviously been asking himself this question up until now.

"No, nothing's wrong," I assured, "I just have some questions that needed to be answered.

We pulled into the parking lot of a donut shop. I got two to go, one chocolate donut with sprinkles and one glazed with a cream filling. Once we got into the car I asked the first question, "How long have you been SheZow?"

It was probably the biggest question I could've asked out of the others, and it came out slowly. Almost like it was hard for me to ask. Guy didn't hesitate much to answer.

"Pretty much ever since the day we moved into Aunt Agnus' house. Kelly and I found the ring when we were putting her old junk away," he put his hand up where the ring used to be, "I was playing around and accidentally said the magic words. Pretty ironic, huh?"

Guy let out a short and awkward laugh that made me smile a bit.

I had gotten two questions answered in one. I took a minute to take that information in and realize how long I had been calling my son names to his face before it was Guy's turn to ask a question.

"Dad?" He said kind of quietly. I looked over and we made eye contact, "Do you still love me?"

My eyes filled with tears when his shaky voice asked me this. I couldn't find words as my mouth opened and closed.

Finally, I said, "Son, of corse I love you! Just because you're suddenly a crime-fighting superhero and haven't trusted me enough to tell me, doesn't change the fact that you're still my son," I could tell that Guy was about to try but was holding it in, I felt tears forming in my eyes as well.

A few awkward moments passed before he suddenly reached over and hugged me.

For the first time in years...

I always thought that I embarrassed him too much for this kind of moment to ever happen again, but it did. And I savored the moment.

One of Guy's tears dripped onto my shoulder as he began to cry silently in my arms, "Dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I would've but I was scared. I didn't want you to hate me."

I rubbed his back, "I could never hate you. Whether you're a superhero, super villain, or just an ordinary boy."

We continued to hug for a few moments before Guy pulled away and looked at his chocolate donut and quietly said, "Thanks."

I smiled and looked at him before saying, "You're welcome.

* * *

I brought him home deciding that there was no point in taking him back to school if he was just gonna be there for half of 6th period.

We watched some football and bonded over who we thought was gonna win. I played a video game for the first time since I was a kid. I lost pretty badly, but I guess that's expected of someone who didn't even know how to make their character move.

Guy shared stories of his crime fighting days and I laughed at his shediculous puns. His eyes lit up as he reenacted each battle. He called out things like, "boomerang brush!" And "Laser lipstick!" Things that I had found to always have funny names.

Things that the boys and I would joke about after a meeting or during parties.

Droosha got home in time to hear one of Guy's amazing stories on how he defeated The Pushy Pirate Possy.

The boy would march along to their little jingle and swing from invisible ropes on their ship. He'd get in a fighting stance and use a plastic Lightsaber toy he found on the ground as a sword.

This time had led me to realize just how independent and special my son was. He was one-of-a-kind and I found that so amazing.

* * *

 **A/N: Three weeks after beginning this chapter and it's shorter than Guy after stealing something.**

 **Thank you guys for reading and no I did not die! I might as well have...school, am I right? (Insert the most awkward laugh you can think of).**

 **Hope you all enjoyed and if you want me to write any more SheZow fanfics in the future tell me in the reviews and what you guys want it to be about.**

 **Until next time, BYYYEEE**


End file.
